Mulán2 La Boda
by kayla-chan
Summary: Mulán&Shang deciden casarse, lo conseguirán? les dejarán? r&r please! (Cambio de título, pero sigue siendo el mismo fanfic... actualizado)
1. Default Chapter

En la China Imperial...  
  
- Señor Fa Zu... Mulán!! Vengo a traerte tu casco,te lo habías olvidado aunque en realidad es su casco, no? dijo él nervioso, de un modo apresurado   
- Quieres quedarte a comer? le dijo ella sonriendo   
- Quieres quedarte para siempre?? el comentario de la abuela provocó un pequeño azoramiento en ambos   
- Me encantaría quedarme a comer dijo él sonriendole   
- Ven, vamos, quieres q antes te muestre la casa?   
- Claro! Con su permiso señor Fa se inclinó ante él antes de seguir a Mulán a través del jardín  
  
Ambos recorren el jardín lentamente ante la atenta mirada de la de la familia de Mulán.  
  
- Creo q deberíamos dejarlos solos comentó la abuela con media sonrisa   
- Si el señor Fa se levantó y caminando poco a poco se adentró en la casa seguido de su esposa.  
  
Pasando por delante del templo de los ancestros...  
  
- Xq has venido... capitán Li? ella sonreía a la vez q lo miraba a los ojos   
- No me llames así, ya no soy tu superior! Es más... al final has sido tu la q dirigió mis tropas más y mejor q yo...comentó él bajando la mirada hacía el suelo   
- No... ella le puso una mano en la barbilla obligandole a alzar la mirada hacia ella te lo dije ya una vez, a mi me pareces muy buen capitán, el mejor. Si no hubiera sido por ti... con otro seguro q me hubiera rendido y hubiera abandonado, pero contigo... desvió la mirada contigo tenía q conseguirlo, tenía q demostrarte q podía ser tu mejor soldado   
- Y lo demostraste, a mi... y a toda China!   
- Jeje...simplemente tuve suerte... el apoyo de mis ancestros... de mis amigos... y el tuyo le sonrió dulcemente provocando un ligero sonrojo en él además... como no valgo para novia... tenía q demostrar q al menos podía ser una buena soldado, digna de mi capitán!!   
- No vales para novia? xq dices eso? inquirió él mirándola seriamente   
- Pues... le contó el "incidente" con la casamentera ... y eso fue lo q pasó.   
- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con ella, yo sé q sé q serás el mayor honor de aquel q tenga la suerte de ser tu esposo   
- De verdad crees eso? Si ni siquiera sé servir el té!   
- Pero sabes pelear, eres inteligente, guapa... dijo sonrojandose un poco más y hasta sabes destruír palacios!   
- Jejeje!! esa última habilidad seguro q la considería muy útil mi esposo... a no ser q fuera un general para q le ayude a destruír a sus adversarios no veo quien podría considerar eso una ventaja... dijo bajando la mirada con un poco de pena por sentirse tan poco femenina... pensando todas las virtudes q él me ha dicho son propias de varones, de sus soldados... y lo de guapa... seguro q fue por no quedar mal...   
- Un general... meditó él y xq no un capitán Mulán?   
- Ehh? abrió los ojos sorprendida, creyendo no haber entendido bien lo q él acababa de decir. Se referirá a él con lo de capitán? Ojala... es tan guapo, fuerte, valiente... pero... igual sólo lo dijo xq es su rango... y cree q yo no puedo aspirar a tanto como un general...   
- Lo dices xq crees q no soy digna de un general?   
- Mulán... la miró el sorprendido por su conclusión yo creo q eres digna del mismísismo emperador... sólo creí...q... tú... bueno tú... podrías conformarte con... bueno...   
- No me conformaría ni con el emperador, sabes xq?   
- No, xq? Ni con el emperador... no tengo nada q hacer... si fuera un general quizás... pero no... no se conformaría... conmigo...   
- Xq yo...sólo me conformaría con un hombre en concreto los colores en su rostro eran evidentes - Con quien? preguntó él esperanzado   
- Con el mejor capitán de todo el ejército imperial, con... mi capitán  
  
Ella lo miro tiernamente esperando una respuesta, él estaba totalmente shokeado... no era muy común q fueses las mujeres las q se declarasen, pero bueno, ya se sabe... Mulán no es muy corriente.  
  
- Mulán..., de verdad? no estás jugando conmigo por no haberte hecho caso al principio? preguntó él incapaz de creer en su suerte  
- Te parece q estoy bromeando?   
- No... pero... no me lo puedo creer!!   
- Y tú...como tiene q ser la mujer q sea tu esposa?  
  
Él la agarró delicadamente de la mano y la condujo hasta el puente. Ambos se inclinaron, mirando el agua  
  
- Así dijo el señalando el reflejo de Mulán   
- Shang... no crees q yo no soy adecua... - Eso me da igual... eras la única q yo quiero   
- Ohh...y tú...yo.. te quiero   
- Entonces... aceptarías ser mi esposa Mulán Fa?   
- Si!!  
  
Él acercó su rostro al de ella, sus labios se rozaron suavemente, intensificaron el beso  
  
- Ahora debemos ir a preguntarselo a mi padre   
- Si, crees q aceptará? repusó el preocupado   
- No tengo ninguna duda Shang dijo ella sonriendole a la vez q lo cogía de la mano suavemente y lo llevaba hacía el interior de la casa donde estaba su familia


	2. La petición

Ambos se dirigieron a pedir la aprobación de lso padres de Mulán.  
Iban tomados de la mano, lo q no paso desapercibido a la abuela Fa. Les sonrió.   
Mulán estaba sonrojada, y a Li Shang se le notaba el nerviosismo q le suscitaba el pedir la mano de Mulán. En el ejército no les preparaban para esos momentos. Por un instante deseo poder pedir consejo a su padre... recordando q estaba muerto... q ya nunca estaría más con él. Su gesto se volvió meláncolico y Mulán lo noto  
  
- Pasa algo Shang? No estás seguro de querer hacerlo?   
- Eh? Por supuesto q si! sólo estaba pensando en mi padre... q me gustaría q el tb estuviera aquí para verme ahora... bajo la mirada   
- No te preocupes, él está contigo, siempre le sonrió ella  
  
Entraron en la casa. Se inclinaron ligeramente ante el padre de Mulán  
  
-Padre - Señor Fa Zu...  
  
- Si, capitán Li?   
- Verá... se le notaba evidentemente nervioso, ante un sonriente Fa Zu q sabía exactamente q era lo q el muchacho iba a pedirle me gustaría q me concediese su autorización... para casarme con Mulán  
  
La abuela lanzó un grito de alegría, la madre miró feliz a su hija, q evidentemente estaba enamorada del hombre q la haría su esposa. Shang miro al señor Fa esperando su respuesta  
  
-Si Mulán te quiere, no seré yo quien se interponga. La honra familiar crecerá tb con esta unión, pues sé q procedes de una gran estirpe de valientes militares, pero... aunque no fuese así... lo único q me importa es la felicidad de Mulán.  
  
-Padre!!  
  
Mulán se echo en brazos de su padre llorando de alegría  
  
En el templo Mushu y el grillo lloraban de alegría.   
- Mi pequeñina va a casarse. Buah, buah!!.   
- 00000  
-Como puedes decir eso?   
-000000  
- Ella no renunciaría a sus ancestros! Claro q seguiré siendo su guardian   
-000000  
-Q los guardianes de la familia Li son mejores por ser militares??!!   
-000000  
-Hay si tienes razón, ellos no tienen un grillos de la suerte!   
-000000  
-No me lo recuerdes!! Mi pequeña se va a ir de casa!! Buah, buah!   
-000000  
-Q si le ayudaremos son los preparativos de la boda?? Pues claro, vamos!!  
  
Mushu y el grillo se acercan a la casa donde ven a todos celebrando el compromiso e ideando una fecha adecuada para la boda... con tiempo para prepararlo todo. Aún quedan muchas cosas por decidir, pero este día es para celebrar  
  
Una vez decidida la fecha para dentro de 2 meses la parejita se va hasta la ciudad, a enviar una carta para poder avisar a sus amigos (Yao, Lin, Chiempo...) para q puedan acudir al enlace.

............0000000000...............00000000000..................00000000..........

Karlabob- Gracias por tu review! Ya me fije en q al quedar sin separaciones no se entendía nada... todo un lío. Ahora ya lo puse bien. La parte del emperador tenía q ser algo lío...están nerviosos, las frases se confunden... bueno, a ver q tal queda ahora. Saludos!!

Opiniones, comentarios... reviews

Kayla


	3. Camino a la ciudad

Se dirigían a la ciudad dando un pequeño paseo, para poder disfrutar de la mutua compañía.  
Tras ellos, siguiendoles, Mushu y el grillo.  
  
- No echaras de menos el ejército y te parecerá demasiado aburrido ser sólo mi esposa? - preguntó Shang ligeramente preocupado  
  
- Jejej - rió ella alegremente a la vez q negaba ligeramente con la cabeza - no, me encantará ser "sólo" tú esposa. En realidad es mi único deseo ahora... bueno... casi el único- añadió ella medio misteriosa  
  
- Cúal es el otro?- inquirió él  
  
- Pues...- ella se azoró ligeramente- poder... poder tener "nuestra" propia familia  
  
- Te refieres a...?? - preguntó él totalmente sonrojado ante la sola idea de pensar en la familia q tendría con Mulán... y a la vez sintiendose inmensamente feliz de q ella lo desease, para él tb era una gran ilusión  
  
- Si- asintió ella  
  
- Tb es uno de mis mayores deseos... pero el mayor en este momento es tenerte conmigo... q seas mi esposa... mi mujer- añadió él con seriedad. Mulán le sonrió tiernamente, él le acarició el rostro tiernamente y la besó en la comisura de los labios con delicadeza  
  
Detrás Mushu y el grillo los observaban llorando de felicidad por la dicha de su Mulán  
  
Shang y Mulán separaron sus labios lentamente, de repente Shang se quedó parado un instante  
  
- Pasa algo Shang??- inquirií Mulán preocupada  
  
- Eh... no nada, me pareció haber oído algo... no sería nada, ya sabes, costumbre militar- le sonrió tímidamente él como a modo de disculpa. Ella rió alegremente  
  
- Jeje, a mi me lo dices q estuve en campaña contigo!!  
  
- Y a caso te quejas?- le preguntó él picaramente  
  
- Jamás, no puedo imaginar haber echo algo mejor- se abrazó a él y continuaron el camino  
  
Entrando en el pueblo...  
  
- Mira Shang!! Q vestido de novia más bonito- exclamó ella ilusionada  
  
- Mulán... ya tendrás tiempo de elegirlo- le sonrió él amablemente- además... con cualquiera quedas preciosa  
  
- Gracias...- respondió ella ligeramente sonrojada bajando la mirada  
  
- Sabes una cosa?- preguntó Shang a la vez q alzaba el rostro de Mulán poniendo una mano en su barbilla  
  
- No... q?  
  
- Te amo- cuando estaba acercando su rostro al de ella una voz los interrumpi  
  
- Hola srta Mulán... y compañía- saludo una mujer de unos 40 años, alta, delgada, con el pelo aún totalmente negro cayendole delicadamente en el rostro dandole gran belleza  
  
- Hola sra Takedo- saludó educadamente Mulán  
  
- No me presentas a tú amigo??- le preguntó la sra Takedo a la vez q se comía con los ojos a Li Shang, lo q despertó los celos de Mulán al ver a la hermosa mujer intentar provocar a SU Shang  
  
- Soy el cápitan del ejército imperial Li Shang, prometido de Mulán- se presentó él mismo ante el silencio de su novia  
  
- Ohh... su... prometido- se sorprendió la sra Takedo- Está visto q no está muy informado capitán Li. No le vendría mal hablar con la casamentera o con cualquiera mujer q la conozca, antes de... relacionarse con Fa Mulán y mucho menos de casarse con ella. Seguro q ahí otras mujeres mucho mejores para ser su esposa a su disposición capitán- le dijo ella sonriendole sra Takeno  
  
Mulán estaba q no podía en si de rabia. Como se atrevía a hablar así a Shang? Y si él se lo tomaba en serio y... la dejaba...no podía ni pensar en esa opción. Miró a Shang en espera de su reacción, vió q él tenía el semblante serio  
  
- Sra Takedo... "agradezco" su... preocupación- dijo él reprimiendo su enojo- pero yo soy de los q creo en el amor y no en los consejos hipocritas de unas mujeres q critican a la mujer q yo AMO xq no tienen otra cosa q hacer. Lo siento pero mi PROMETIDA y yo estamos ocupados con los preparativos de la ceremonia de nuestra boda. Adios  
  
Cogió de la mano a Mulán y se alejaron de la sra Takedo.  
  
Mulán le miraba feliz por la manera con q él la defendió de los "ataques" de la sra Takedo.  
  
Se agarró al brazo de él tiernamente.  
  
- Shang... - le llamó ella  
  
- Si mi amor?- preguntó él  
  
- Mi amor... q bien suena...- divagó ella un instante- pues q... gracias por defenderme y decir q.. q.. q me amabas  
  
- Mulán, creo q viendonos es imposible negarlo- le contesto él a la vez q la besaba apasionadamente  
  
en medio de la ciudad, a la vista de todos  
  
00000000---------000000000000000000-----------000000000  
  
Bueno... siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar!!  
Prometo q cuando lleguen las vacaciones lo actualizaré más a menudo!! (ahora la verdad q con los examenes tengo poquísimo tiempo!)  
  
yashi-chan - Gracias!! Si, está mi fanfic akí solito... jeje. Pero bueno, por algo se empieza, no? Me alegro de q alguien lea mi fanfic!! :)  
  
a ver si un día hay unos cuantos!!  
  
Please dejad REVIEWS, comentarios, sugerencias... ya se sabe, los suodichos reviews o mi mail  
  
Saludos,   
  
kayla 


	4. Shisio, quiere a Mulán?

Fueron hasta la oficina de correos (existían en esa época??) a mandar las invitaciones a sus amigos. Una vez enviadas, y a petición de Mulán, fueron a por unos pasteles.  
  
------- En la entrada de la pastelería--------  
  
- Q llevamos?? Tarda o pasteles, q prefieres?  
  
- Q tal unos pasteles??  
  
- Ok! Q ricos, ejje- bromeó ella  
  
- Riquísimos, aunque nunca tan deliciosos como tú- como respuesta Mulán se sonrojo ostensiblemente  
  
En ese momento una voz los interrumpi  
  
- Fa Mulán- llamó un hombre a la joven. Era delgado, pelo entrecano, no demasiado atractivo. Vestía ricamente.  
  
- Shisio Fumi... q quiere??  
  
- Precisamente te estaba buscando, hoy mismo iba a hablar con tu padre  
  
- "Y este quien diablos es??"- piensa Shang  
  
- De q?- preguntó ella inquietandose ante la posible respuesta  
  
- A pedir tu mano, por supuesto. Creo q despúes de lo q has hecho eres digna de ser mi esposa.

En ese momento Mushu ( q los habían estado siguiendo) está a punto de morderle a ese entrometido por meterse con Mulán, pero el grillo lo detiene.  
  
- Pero yo no quiero ser tú esposa, así q pierdes el tiempo. Además...- dijo sonriendole retadora- yo ya estoy prometida- dijo mirando a Li, q estaba casi por abalanzarse y darle una paliza a ese tipo entrometido. Pero no creía q ese fuera un buen modo de empezar.  
  
- Jajaja, acaso crees q importa tu opinión?? Y lo de q estás comprometida...eso era antes de recibir mi "oferta", no creo q tú padre tenga muchas dudas en romper el compromiso con ese don nadie  
  
- Quien te crees q eres para hablarnos así a mi y a MI prometida??!!- le gritó Li, q ya había perdido la paciencia, a la vez q lo agarraba por las solapas de la camisa  
  
- Veo q no está muy informados. Soy el hombre más importante de esta zona, y si digo q será mi esposa, es q lo será- amenazó agarrando a Mulán fuertemente por el brazo  
  
- Suelteme!!- gritó ella, pero Shisio hizó caso omiso  
  
- Le aconsejo q la suelte- intervino Shang  
  
- Y si no q?- se burló él  
  
- Le mataré- repuso con tranquilidad Shang. Su voz era fría como el hielo. Sin emoción. Solo con una promesa  
  
- Usted quien diablos se cree q es? Si me toca un pelo morirá, mis hombres lo destrozaran, jajaj  
  
- Soy el capitán Li. Y como le dije, si la vuelve a tocar morirá. Su vida por la mía. No es mal precio por librarla de usted  
  
Shisio soltó a Mulán, y se fue lentamente, impresionado por la determinación y la furia de la mirada de Li.  
  
- Esto no quedará así. Su padre me dará su consentimiento y usted no podra hacer nada capitán. Podre hacer lo q quiera con ella, TODO lo q quiera- sonrió cínicamente  
  
- No se lo permitir  
  
- Oh vamos! No debería hablarme así... acaso piensa q Fa Zu lo preferiráa mi? No sueñe capitán!!  
  
- Usted jamás será nada de Mulán. -Y ahora vayase!!  
  
Shisio se fue. Shang y Mulán quedaron solos a la entrada de la tienda.  
  
- Shang!!- se abrazó a él- gracias por salvarme!!  
  
- Nunca permitiría q ese hombre te tocará. Ni él ni nadie- añadió él con determinación- No te preocupes, no te casarás con él. Yo te protegeré. Tú sólo puedes ser mía.  
  
- Si...- respondió ella elevando la cabeza sorprendida por el comentario- bueno... vamos por esos pasteles?  
  
- Vale- le sonrió él  
  
Entrando...  
  
- Este, este, este... te gustan estes Shang??  
  
- Si, perfectos- aceptó él  
  
- Ponme estos entonces Tsubeme  
  
- Claro Mulán, y q? te acompaña tú novio. Es muy guapo amiga, q suerte!  
  
Ambos se sonrojaron.  
  
- Te lo presento, es el capitán Li Shang  
  
- Encantada  
  
- Igualmente- saludo él. Se sentía contento. Era la primera persona q parecía q se alegraba de q él fuera el prometido de Mulán  
  
- Pero sabe...- añadió la chica- creo q tiene una gran suerte de haber conseguido a Mulán  
  
- Lo sé- asintió él, a la vez q por su cabeza pasaban los días de batalla

0000000000000000000000000000

Nueva actualización!! De nuevo con gente metiendose entre los dos... sin conseguir nada, jeje  
En un principio iba a centrarme más en la boda en si... pero qdaría un tanto extraño q despúes de todo lo q hizo Mulán, ningún pretendiente quisiera casarse con ella por interes

YaShi-MGJ- Hola yashi, me alegró q te gustará el anterior. Dime q te parece este :) Siento haber tardado tando en actualizar, jeje.

Mela- Bueno, ya ves q al final tarde un montón en actualizar. Demasiados examenes, pero ahora ya irá más rápido. Y si hice este fanfic es xq despúes de ver la peli se me ocurrió buscar algunos... y no había!! así q bueno... había q ponerle remedio, ejje

Saludos a todos, REVIEWS please!!

kayla


	5. El vestido

Saliendo de la tienda...  
  
- Shang...- llamó ella

- Si cariño??

- Q te parece si vamos ahora a encargar en vestido??

- No te parece q eso lo deberías hacer con tu madre?

- Pero yo quiero elegirlo ahora...-contestó ella haciendo un ligero mohín

- Está bien, lo q mi princesa quiera- le sonrió él- además, cuanto más preparado tengamos todo antes podremos casarnos- añadió él a la vez q la tomaba por la cintura y le daba un ligero beso en la frente

- Gracias, te adoro!- respondió ella feliz

Se dirigieron a la tienda de vestidos a encargarlo, era un edificio de estilo tradicional, con varios vestidos de novia expuestos en el escaparate, además de varios tipos de telas para confeccionarlos según el gusto de la novia. Entraron Una señora mayor se encontraba tras el mostrador enfrascada en una conversación con una clienta. Shang y Mulán se acercaron a un catalogo donde aparecían los diseños de múltiples trajes, tanto para ellas como para los novios. Se concentraron en buscar el modelo ideal para Mulán.  
  
- Q te parece este??- señaló Shang a un modelo confeccionado únicamente en blanco, con las largas mangas y el cinto en violeta. Mulán negó con la cabeza. 

- No... demasiado blanco, jejej, va a parecer q estoy de luto y no en el día más feliz de mi vida casándome con el único hombre q he amado- bromeó ella (en China el color tradicional para los funerales era el blanco y no el negro, como es habitual aquí)

- Tienes razón, no lo había pensado- reconoció él- y este?- le mostró uno azul oscuro, con la banda de la cintura verde y las mangas grises, con una gasa fina cubriendolas de color azul violaceo.

- Es muy bonito... pero no sé... - comentó ella.

En ese momento se les acercó la dependienta

- Puedo ayudarlos??- preguntó amablemente

- Si, buscamos un vestido de novia- contestó Shang

- Para usted srta??

- Si- contestó Mulán ligeramente sonrojada

- Vamos a ver q puedo ofrecerles...- miró a Mulán de arriba abajo- para cuando necesitan el traje??

- Nos casamos dentro de dos meses, pero agradeceriamos tenerlo un poco antes- respondió él

- Muy bien... entonces no hay problema de tiempo, digamos en 6 semanas?- preguntó ella

- Si, está bien- asintió Mulán

- Prefieren q les ayude a elegir o se bastan ustedes?

- Nos bastamos, gracias de todos modos- respondió Mulán

- Está bien, entonces iré por la cinta metrica para tomarle las medidas- contestó retirandose a un cuarto trasero, donde se encontraban todos los enseres de costura necesarios  
  
Mulán y Shang siguieron mirando el catálogo con la esperanza de q ante sus ojos apareciera el traje soñado por la chica  
  
Mushu y el grillo estaban aburridos ya de seguir a Mulán, y de observar los vestidos entre los q ella estaba intentando elegir y no sabían q hacer, así q se dirigieron al escaparate, con la esperanza de allí encontrar algo interesante, o cuanto menos algo q hacer.  
  
Shang y Mulán seguían enfrascados en la elección del traje. Mulán ya se había decidido por uno con la parte de arriba azul cielo y la de abajo lavanda, con las mangas del mismo color y el cinturon blanco. Tenía además una abertura a cada lado, a la altura de las rodillas.  
  
En ese momento estaba mirando un poco más, por si encontraba algo q quizás le gustase más o sino, para pasar el rato mientras no llegase la costurera  
  
- Mira!, este sería perfecto para ti Shang!- exclamó emocionada Mulán al fijarse en uno de los trajes para los novios

- Pero Mulán... venimos para elegir tú traje y no el mío

- Vamos Shang...- pidió ella- estarías guapísimo con este!!

- Sería el único modo de q te pareciera guapo, no??- bromeó él

- No quería decir eso- contestó ella golpeando suavemente el hombro del joven- sabes q eres un bombón, y seguro q sin nada estás aún más espectacular, pero es q este parece hecho para ti- explicó ella

- Q acabas de decir?- preguntó él ligeramente sorprendido por el comentario de su chica

- Q este es ideal para ti

- Eso no, lo de antes

- A q te refieres?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

Mushu y el grillo los observaban desde el escaparate, escondidos debajo de unas telas, pero muy atentos a la conversación de los jóvenes

- A q has dicho... q te gustaría verme sin nada, es eso cierto??- preguntó él medio azorado

- Eh??!! Pues... yo no quise.. no...- respondió ella confundida. Él ante esto pusó cara de disgusto, lo q dio valor a la joven

- Pues claro q si- reconoció ella entonces- pero sólo...-respondió bajando el tono de voz

- Pero sólo??- preguntó él intrigado. Mushu y él grillo estaban acercandose para poder oír mejor la conversación

- Cuando estemos casados- terminó ella echandole la lengua :P Eso provocó las risas del joven.

- Jajaj, por supuesto, pues yo a ti...- en ese momento fue interrumpido por la costurera, q acababa de volver

- Ya se han decidido? AHHHH!!- gritó al fijarse en q había un "lagarto" justo detrás de Shang

- Q ocurre??- preguntó Mulán alarmada- Mushu!!- llamó cuando se dio cuenta de q pasaba- no se preocupe, no es más q mi... mascota, jejej- rió ella

- Tú... mascota?? un lagarto??- preguntó extrañado Shang

-Sip, no te gusta? te parece mal?

- Eh... no, para nada- le sonrió él- pero no sabía q te lo habías traído

- Pues si, ya ves...- se excusó ella, echando una mirada de "ya hablaremos despúes tú y yo" al pobre Mushu y al grillo, en el q hasta el momento nadie se había fijado

- Bueno srta, le agradecería para la próxima dejará las mascotas en su casa

-Claro- aceptó ella.

Entonces la mujer se dispuso a tomar nota de los diseños, telas, colores... elegidos para los trajes de ambos y les tomó las medidas. En cuanto terminaron se fueron para dirigirse a casa. Mulán llevaba en el brazo a Mushu, q a su vez tenía colgado al grillo.  
  
Ella y Shang iban hablando animadamente de su boda y los preparativos q aún les faltaban.

* * *

Al fin he actualizado! Ya sé q me tardé un montón, pero antes... no tuve inspiración para este capi, pero más vale tarde q nunca, no? jeje

Ya se acerca la boda como veis, los preparativos están empezando y... aún faltan por llegar los invitados!

anny-kyoas- hola amiga, gracias por el review! Como es la boda? pues... ya se verá, jejej. Bueno, espero q continues pronto tú fanfic xq está muy entretenido y además es el único A/U :D

crystal- Hola crystal! me alegro q te guste este fanfic, pero como ves ya no es el único - Y el fanfic de Aoshi y Misao q nombras... era de un solo capi, pero aún así ya empecé otro de ellos q es por capítulos ( es q es mi pareja favorita :))

Bueno, nada más q decir, diganme q les parece este capi, reviews please (para así saber q por lo menos lo lee alguien, q en esta sección es todo un mérito, ejje y de paso para irlo mejorando) Ideas, sugerencias, críticas... mail/msn ( ya esta puesto) o reviews

Saludos a todos!!

kayla-chan


	6. Visitas

**Llegando a casa de la familia Fa…**  
  
Los padres y la abuela de Mulán se encontraban tomando tranquilamente el té cuando la pareja llegó.   
  
- Hola padre, madre- saludó dandole un beso en la mejilla- hola abuelita, sabes q? Shang y yo ya hemos comprado el vestido!- les contó feliz  
  
- Tan pronto??- se extrañó la madre  
  
- Claro, después de todo tpc falta tanto, sólo dos meses!!- comentó ella emocionada  
  
- Me alegro mucho por ti hija- le sonrió su padre  
  
- Gracias!!  
  
- Y tb por ti capitán Li, Mulán es una gran mujer, espero q sepa apreciarla  
  
- Lo sé, y le juro q la hare la más feliz de las mujeres Honorable Fa Zu  
  
- No lo dudo capitán- asintió el padre de Mulán- por cierto… quería comentaros algo  
  
- Q pasa padre??- inquirió Mulán , al ver el rostro de su padre ponerse serio  
  
- Nada grave hijita, sólo q…

* * *

**Flash back**  
  
Se encontraba Fa Zu en el jardín, sentado en el banco, observando una flor y pensando q dentro de poco su hija se iría… q nunca más sería su niña, sino una mujer, la mujer de Li Shang.   
  
Un hombre irrumpió de repente sus pensamientos, tenía el rostro congestionado por la ira y una firme determinación brillaba en sus ojos  
  
- Fa Zu, debo hablar con usted  
  
- Q es lo q desea Sr. Fumi?? (Shisio Fumi, quien leyera los capis anteriores ya sabe quien es)  
  
- Exigo a su hija!  
  
- Q dice??- se sorprendió Fa Zu, ante las palabras tan poco respetuosas de ese… sujeto  
  
- Digo q le exigo q rompa el compromiso de su hija con el soldaducho eso, xq deseo hacerla mi esposa  
  
- Pero ella no le ama- respondió el padre de Mulán serenamente.  
  
La madre y la abuela observaban la conversación de los dos hombres desde una prudente distacia, ambas angustiadas por cual podía ser el desenlace de la discusión… y rogándole a todos sus antepasados q no permitierán q Fa Zu hiciera caso del chantaje de ese hombre  
  
- Eso no me importa- contestó Shisio, entendiendo q el padre de Mulán se refería a q si no lo amaba no podría hacerle feliz- conseguiré q sea una buena esposa… por las buenas o por las malas- rio él- además… piense en el gran honor q sería estar relacionado con la familia Fumi- comentó Shisio en un tono tendencioso  
  
- No dudo q sería un gran honor relacionarse con una familia con antepasados tan ilustres como la suya, pero mi hija no lo ama, además, como usted parece ya saber, ella está comprometida  
  
- Obliguela a romper ese compromiso  
  
- No puedo hacer eso- repuso Fa Zu con calma  
  
- Claro q puede! Usted es su padre!!  
  
- No puedo… ni quiero  
  
- Como??!! No me dirá q prefiere al poca cosa ese antes q a mi??!  
  
- El capitán Li es un hombre con honor, ama a mi hija y ella le ama a él. Jamás haría nada q pudiera hacerla infeliz, y sabiendo q él significa su felicidad nunca podría separarlos  
  
- Usted es un estúpido!!- Shisio estaba loco de la ira… como ese tipo se atrevía a preferir a un simple capitán a él?? Era inaudito!  
  
- Vayase de mi casa ahora mismo!- exigió Fa Zu  
  
- Usted no puede echarme! Soy Shisio Fumi!!  
  
- Es mi casa y claro q puedo echarle, largo!!  
  
Shisio miró amenazante a Fa Zu, luego dio media vuelta y se marchó, no sin antes murmurar… se arrepentirá, juró q se arrepentirá de haberle negado lo q deseaba a Shisio Fumi, lo juro!  
  
**Fin flash back  
**

* * *

- Vaya, ese canalla… no pensé q viniera aquí- comentó Shang furioso  
  
- Os habías topado ya con él?- preguntó la madre  
  
- Sip- contestó Mulán y le relató lo ocurrido  
  
- Bueno, no hay de q preocuparse, ese hombre es un cobarde…y además- se volvió hacia Mulán sonriendole- dentro de nada será mi esposa y nadie podrá impedirlo  
  
- Tienes razón- le sonrió ella a la vez q lo abrazaba con fuerza  
.  
.  
**Un mes después…  
**  
Toc, toc, toc (alguien llamaba a la puerta del jardín)  
  
Mulán estaba cerca y se apresuró a abrir. Cuando vio quienes eran se quedó parada un momento, luego una expresión de alegría inundó su rostro al reconocerlos, y corrió a abrazarlos  
  
- Amigos!! Yao, Chiempo, Lin!! Los eché mucho de menos! Shang, mira quienes han llegado!- llamó ella  
  
- Q buena noticia q al fin te cases con el capitán Li!- comentó Lin  
  
- Si, pensamos q nunca se atrevería a pedirtelo, jejje- bromeó Yao  
  
- Vamos chicos, no hableis así, el capitán Li es un hombre muy valiente, como se os ocurre pensar q no se iba a atrever?  
  
- Pues… a mi me parece q tardó una eternidad en pedirmelo! Jeje- bromeó tb ella  
  
Un hombre se acercó al oír todo el jaleo q se había montado, y vio a una Mulán feliz saludando a sus amigos. A él tb le daba mucho gusto verlos, pero nunca había tenido tanta relación con ellos como su joven prometida  
  
- Hola chicos, me alegro q hayais venido  
  
- No nos perderíamos esto por nada del mundo capitán- contestó Yao  
  
- Pero no os quedeis ahí, pasad dentro para hablar con más tranquillidad  
  
Los 5 se sentaron en el jardín, para poder hablar un rato  
  
- Y q va a hacer ahora capitán? Se va a quedar a vivir aquí??- preguntó Chiempo  
  
- Por favor… llamadme Shang. Y no, no nos vamos a quedar a vivir aquí, estamos buscando casa por esta zona, pues Mulán prefiere no separarse de sus padres y a mi me da igual donde vivamos siempre sea junto a ella- comentó él mirando de soslayo a su prometida. Mulán se sonrojo ligeramente ante el comentario del joven  
  
- Exacto, yo creo q es lo mejor. Después de todo Shang estará muchas veces ausente, por irse de campaña… y no quiero quedarme sola  
  
- Tendrás a tus hijos, q seguro q son compañía suficiente, jeje- comentó Yao  
  
Tanto Mulán como Shang se sonrojaron intensamente al instante  
  
- Aún es muy pronto para eso chicos!! Mejor contadme como os ha ido a vosotros- pidió Mulán cambiando de tema  
  
Así estuvieron toda la tarde hablando, y poniendose al día de todo lo ocurrido en el tiempo q habían estado separados.

* * *

* * *

Bueno, creo q esta vez si q actualice rápido, increíble, no?? Jejej  
  
Como veis la boda se acerca (adelante ya un mes… para irme más rápido a la boda, noche de bodas… y demás, jeje) Ya llegaron sus amigos y todo -  
  
YaShi – Hola!! Me alegró de q te gustarán ambos capítulos. Ya ves q al final el padre de Mulán tb se negó a caer en las redes de ese tipo. Y q bueno q te gustara la elección de vestidos… no sabía muy bien como ponerlos (no sé mucho de bodas en China, pero tpc quería ponerla al estilo occidental, espero informarme lo suficiente para q el capi de la boda me quede creible, ejje). Gracias x los animos!! Espero q tú ordenador ya se haya arreglado :)   
  
Crystal – Q bien q te gustará el 5, espero q este tb, ejej. Espero q cuando suba el fic de Aoshi- Misao me digas q te parece. Nos vemos!!  
  
Bueno, gracias a todos los q leyeron mi fanfic hasta ahora y espero q me digan q les parece. Reviews please (o escribanme a mi mail o en el msn, q ya aparece por ahí, ejje)  
  
Saludos a todos!!  
  
kayla 


	7. Decisiones

Mulán se encontraba tirada en la hierba, pensando en lo q se avecinaba.  
  
Estaba muy feliz, se casaría en apenas 2 semanas con el hombre q amaba, sus amigos y su familia estaban ahí para verlos, y sin duda les esperaba un futuro perfecto. En ese momento recordó q había quedado con Shang para comprar los muebles y demás detalles de la nueva casa. La habían comprado hacia apenas 2 días, después de haber estado visitando casi todas las casas en venta de 20km ala redonda, la habían encontrado. Era la perfecta para ellos.  
  
Era muy grande, más incluso q la de sus padres, Shang insistió en q podían permitirsela, y ciertamente Mulán se había enamorado de ella desde q la vio. Estaba como a 1500m de la de sus padres, pero metida en el bosque, lejos de las multitudes. Era un lugar tranquilo, ese había sido el detalle q más había cautivado a Shang, q estuviera en un lugar tranquilo donde nadie los molestase.  
  
Era de estilo oriental, pero habían decidido q parte de la decoración la harían al estilo occidental, pues a Mulán le hacía mucha ilusión  
  
Se levantó, sacudiendose las hierbas q habían quedado aderidas a su kimono y a su pelo. Llevaba una coleta, con un par de mechones cayendole por los laterales, enmarcando su rostro.  
  
Entro al comedor, y en ese momento recordó q Shang había sido llamada a una reunión, para decidir su nuevo puesto en el ejército. No volvería hasta dentro de una hora más o menos. Sus padres tpc estaban, habían ido a la ciudad a arreglar los últimos detalles del banquete y las ropas.  
Sus amigos le habían dicho q estaban en una cita, con unas jóvenes q habían conocido.  
  
Mulán se sentó en el suelo, aburrida, sin nada q hacer. Decidió q era mejor ir a entrenar un rato. Tomo la espada, regalo del emperador, y se dirigió al patio a practicar.  
  
Practicaba contra el aire, estoca, defensa, saltos y volteretas con la espada en la mano.  
  
Mushu y el grillo hacían de público, vitoreando cada movimiento, lo q provocaba en sonrojo de Mulán, pues no le hacía gracia estar siendo observada, aún así siguió con determinación.  
  
Cerró los ojos imaginándose q peleaba con un enemigo ficticio, en ese momento sintió el choque de una espada con la suya. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo vio.  
  
- Hola mi amor, q pronto has llegado

- Es q me moría por verte- contestó él sinceramente envainando su espada. Mulán bajo la suya, sonriendo

- Como te ha ido?  
  
- Muy bien… el emperador ordenó q herede el puesto de mi padre- contestó él con seriedad

- General??- preguntó Mulán feliz y a la vez un poco temerosa, pues ese puesto entrañaba más responsabilidad y más tiempo separados

- Si

- Y lo aceptaste?  
  
- No

- Xq no??- preguntó ella totalmente sorprendida. Liderar el ejército chino era el sueño de Shang, no comprendía como pudo negarse a aceptar ese puesto

- Dije q primero debía consultarlo con mi esposa- reexpuso él sonriente. Ella sólo asintió feliz

- Entonces acepta, ese es el consejo de tu esposa- le sonrió feliz de q la hubiera tenido en cuenta para tomar esa decidión tan importante para su futuro

- Pero… sabes lo q eso conlleva?  
  
- Claro… sé q es un puesto más sacrificado… y peligroso. Q en caso de guerra puedes pasarte meses lejos de mi y q siempre combatirás en 1º línea. Pero es lo q deseas- él la miró sorprendido- lo dicen tus ojos, eres un soldado y deseas luchar. Eres un buen jefe, serás un buen general

- Gracias por ser tan comprensiva

- Jamás haría nada q te hiciera infeliz

- Lo sé, pero perder ese puesto no me haría infeliz. Sólo con tenerte conmigo, con saberte mía, me siento el hombre más dichoso del planeta  
  
Ella se sonrojo ante las palabras de Li. Este simplemente se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión en los labios.  
Ella soltó la espada q aún tenía en la mano, q cayó pesadamente a tierra, y paso las manos por detrás del cuello de su prometido, intentando estar lo más cerca posible de él.  
  
Shang había pasado las manos por la cintura de la chica y estaba deshaciendo lentamente la cinta del kimono, q cayó al suelo suavemente.  
  
En ese instante oyeron un fuerte sonido del templo (el grillo tocando el gong, a propósito para interrumpirlo, claro) y se separaron un poco a disgusto.  
  
Mulán recogió su cinta y se la volvió a atar, para sonrojo de Li, q por un momento había sentido q si siguieran un instante más no habría podido detenerse. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y miro hacia su prometida  
  
- Te parece si vamos ahora por esos muebles?  
  
- Eh… claro- respondió ella aún un tanto azorada, tomando de la mano a Li  
  
Se dirigieron a una tienda próxima. Más q muebles, pues los básicos ya los tenían, buscaban objetos de decoración.  
  
- Mira q bonito!- exclamó Mulán al ver un jarrón de estilo chines, azul con detalles dorados, con pequeños dragoncitos dibujados

- Si te gusta podemos comprarlo- consintió Shang complaciente

- Si?? Gracias!!  
  
Siguieron recorriendo la tienda, mirando cuadros, tapices… de los cuales eligieron varios. Se dispusieron a ir a caja a encargar q les llevaran todo lo elegido a casa y q les cobraran  
  
- Cuanto es??- preguntó Shang a una joven delgada, de pelo negro largo, recogido en una trenza, de unos 16 años

- Lo siento, no les puedo vender nada de eso- contestó la chiquilla algo nerviosa

- Xq? Está encargado ya??- inquirió Shang sorprendido

- No es eso… es… es q…

- Q pasa Yumi??- preguntó Mulán a la joven

- El señor Shisio a ordenado q no les venda nada, y como sabe es el dueño de más de la mitad de este negocio…- apuntó la chiquilla con timidez

- Entiendo… no pasa nada- contestó Mulán comprensiva, mirando a Shang, esperando q él le diera la razón, para tranquilidad de la chiquilla  
  
Pero Shang estaba con el rostro serio y la mirada perdida. Otra vez ese hombre se volvía a cruzar en su camino. Esto ya era el colmo, se estaba metiendo en su vida más de lo q Shang consideraba tolerable. Como siguiera así lo iba a lamentar, él iba a hacer q lo lamentará- se prometió Li furioso  
  
-Pasa algo cariño??- preguntó Mulán preocupada por la aptitud de su prometido

- Nada, no te preocupes- la tranquilizó él "Quien se debe empezar a preocupar es Shisio"- pensó con rencor, a la vez q tomaba la mano de Mulán y se dirigían a otra tienda, a unos 5km de allí, propiedad de un amigo de la familia Fa

* * *

------------000000000000----------00000000000------------------  
  
Nueva actualización! Y esta vez no me he tardo un mes, q milagro, no?? Jejej Bueno como veis ya se acerca "el gran momento", pero antes hay q machacar a cierto… "individuo" entrometido, jeje  
  
Bueno, decidme q os pareció este capi!! Cualquier cosa reviews, mail o msn (podeis agregarme si quereis, mi correo ya lo pone en el perfil)  
  
YaShi- MGJ – Bueno, como ves al final me tarde un poco en actualizar… pero bueno, al fin lo hice, jeje Por ahora lo q tiene planeado Shisio es estorbar y hacerles la vida imposible… pero por ahora aún muy light (aunque pronto hará enfadar a Shang de verdad… ya se verá, ejje)  
  
Luis26- Gracias! Pues… q va a pasar ya se verá en próximos capis, de momento Shang se la tiene jurada  
  
Un saludo a todos!! Gracias x leer mi fic y x los reviews!!  
  
kayla


	8. Un viaje

Shang y Mulán iban a caballo (cada cual en el suyo), pues si iban a pie no llegarían a tiempo a la tienda, pues ya era tarde

- Shang, te pasa algo??- preguntó Mulán, pues desde q habían salido de la tienda el semblante serio de Shang no había cambiado y apenas había cruzado palabra con su prometida, cosa q entristecía a la chica

- Claro q no- contestó mirando a Mulán con una sonrisa forzada- q habría de pasar??

- Shang... te quiero, y no quiero q tengamos secretos. Sé q te pasa algo, dímelo, anda..- rogó la chica, poniéndose en una actitud q para Shang fue imposible decirle q no y acabó confesándole lo q le pasaba por la cabeza

- Nada importante. Sólo estoy un poco molesto por tener q hacer todo este camino pudiendo haber comprado las cosas en la tienda más cercana

- No es mi culpa...- susurró la chica, creyendo q Shang le estaba echando la culpa de lo sucedido

- Claro q no- esta vez Shang le sonrió sinceramente, reduciendo el trote del caballo para poder hablar más a gusto con su novia- no tienes culpa de q ese lunático se haya empeñado en arruinar nuestra boda. Pero escúchame una cosa, ni él ni nadie va a impedir q nos casemos, nadie- prometió Shang con una seriedad q impresionó a Mulán

- Lo sé, yo tpc dejaría q nada jamás nos separase y menos Shisio... pero Shang...

- Q??

- No le hagas nada. No te metas con él por favor- pidió Mulán

- Xq me pides eso??

- Xq no quiero q te metas en problemas por mi culpa

- Acaso crees q le tengo miedo??

- No, ejje- rió la chica ante la actitud decidida de su novio. Se veía muy atractivo cuando la miraba con tanta determinación , tan fijamente...- lo q pasa es q él es muy poderoso y puede poner a muchos amigos míos en nuestra contra. Mucha gente depende de él- concluyó Mulán con tristeza

- Yo tb soy muy poderoso y mucha gente depende de mi, recuerdas??- respondió él guiñándole un ojo

Mulán lo miró divertida, asintiendo en silencio. Sin duda lo q decía era cierto, pero Shang era un buen jefe, jamás intentaría interferir en la vida de sus soldados tanto como Shisio en la de los pobres aldeanos q estaban bajo su poder

Mulán miró hacia el frente. Habían llegado ya al pueblo. Dejaron los caballos y se dirigieron a la tienda.

En ese momento un jinete entro como una exhalación, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Venía de la misma dirección q ellos.

Se bajó de su caballo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Shang y Mulán. Tenía el rostro cubierto de polvo, por lo cual no era posible reconocerlo, pero aún así a Shang no le pareció familiar. Según el hombre se iba acercando a ellos Shang dejó suelta la espada q llevaba al cinto, para poder desenvainarla con facilidad en caso de problemas.

El hombre se paró frente a Shang, quedando mirándolo unos instantes, como reconociéndolo. Finalmente se inclinó ante él. Aquello sorprendió a Shang.

- General Li??- preguntó el hombre

- Si- asintió él, aunque en términos reales aún no hubiese aceptado el puesto

- Un mensaje para usted- dijo tendiéndole un sobre lacrado

Shang miró al sobre temeroso. No deseaba q fuese una misión. Le gustaba el ejército, luchar, pero ahora lo q más ansiaba era estar con su esposa, bien, con su futura esposa. En los ojos de Mulán se podía leer la misma preocupación.

- Está bien, puede irse- lo despidió Shang con un ademán

- Lo siento general Li, pero tengo ordenes de esperar respuesta y en caso afirmativo acompañarlo

"Acompañarlo.." esa sola palabra heló la sangre de Mulán. Shang tendría q irse!! Y apenas faltaba un par de semanas para su boda!!

Está bien, espere unos minutos entonces- él hombre se volvió a inclinar y se marchó dirigiéndose hacia su caballo, para llevarlo hasta un lugar en q pudiese beber algo y descansar del lago camino.

Shang miró el sobre algo aprensivo. Rompió el lacre y sacó la carta. Mulán lo miraba fijamente, expectante. No se atrevía a acercarse a leerla ella misma. Tenía miedo de q fuesen malas noticias.

Una sonrisa recorrió el rostro de Shang conforme iba leyendo, cosa q tranquilizó mucho a la chica.

- Q dice??

- Leelo tú misma- contestó él tendiendole la carta con una sonrisa

* * *

_**General Li**_

_**Espero q pueda llamarlo así y q acepte el cargo y esta invitación.**_

_**Conforme a su rango está invitado usted y su/sus acompañante/s al baile de compromiso, del hijo del emperador, tras el cual se procederá a la presentación de los nuevos oficiales.**_

_**Le rogamos este presente**_

_**Secretario imperial Fao Ui

* * *

**_

- Un baile??- preguntó Mulán entre confusa y divertida

- Si, quieres ir??

- Claro!!- contestó ella entusiamasda- pero xq nos invitan??- él la miró divertida

- Se van a jurar los cargos de los nuevos oficiales, entre ellos... yo- contestó Shang mirándola sonriendo

- Pero... nos dará tiempo?? No retrasará nuestra boda??

- Claro q no. Ya tenemos todos los preparativos hechos. Y a los últimos detalles de la casa nos podemos dedicar una vez casados, no hay prisa- ella asintió feliz

- Entonces decidido, iremos- concluyó ella con una sonrisa radiante

- Será mejor q se lo comuniquemos a tus padres, luego podemos irnos

- Está bien

Primero se dirigieron hacia el jinete, explicandole la situación. Este insistió en acompañarlos, a modo de escolta, eran sus ordenes. Personalmente Shang hubiese preferido hacer el viaje hacia la ciudad imperial a solas con Mulán, pero se resigno a tener q compartir su tiempo tb con el emisario.

- Les ruego me disculpen unos minutos, tengo otra invitación q entregar- se disculpó él jinete

- Claro, mientras iremos avisar a los padres de mi prometida de nuestra partida

El hombre se despidió con una inclinación y se perdió rápidamente de vista.

Mulán entró en la casa. Ya estaban allí tanto sus padres como sus amigos, los cuales envidiaron a la feliz pareja.

- Xq no venis tb??- los invitó Mulán. Sería un poco como en los viejos tiempos, otra vez todos en el palacio, aunque esta vez sin intenciones de pelea

- De verdad??- se sorprendió Yao por la invitación

- Por supuesto- corroboró Shang. De todos modos ya q no podían ir a solas, mejor si tb iban sus amigos

- Q bien!! Gracias!!

- A quien más crees q invitarán??- preguntó Mulán pensativa a su joven prometido

Suelen invitar a los más poderosos e importantes... no lo sé. Supongo q a viejos generales amigos de mi... padre- concluyó Shang. Mulán lo miró un instante pero no dijo nada. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta

- Están listos para partir??

- No!!- gritaron todos menos Shang. 5 min después ya todos estaban listos y dispuestos para el largo viaje. Sin q ellos se dieran cuenta Mushu y el grillo se habáin colado en el equipaje de Shang, pues era en el q iban más cómodos

- No iba a acompañarnos otra persona??- preguntó Shang al jinete

- Si, pero prefirió ir por su cuenta, y como no tenía ordenes de escoltarle lo permití- contestó con suficiencia

- Ok- se limitó a responder Shang aumentando el trote

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Giro inesperado de la historia, no?? Ejje

Pero es q quería poner a Shang y a Mulán en una situación romántica (q mejor q un baile?? Vale, q poco original, pero para eso es una historia de Disney, tiene q haberlo!! Jeje ) y tb más animada (nada como volver a lugares de viejas batallas)

Así q el próximo capi ya será en la ciudad imperial, creo q estarán 2 capis (depende... puede ser uno o pueden ser ... depende de cómo quede, jeej), y luego... ya es hora de volver q ya casi es la boda, no?? ;)

Y pasando a los reviews, la verdad es q os lo agradezco un montón, 4 reviews en un solo capi, increíble!!

**Kaiser the dragoon**- Hola luis!! Pues nuevamente gracias x el reviews, ya me dirás q tal me quedó el capi, nos leemos!!

**Yashi**- thank´s y si, la empiezo a complicar, y ahora más, ejje. Pero es así mejor no?? Es q se me hizo más divertido y como q sería más fácil las situaciones en un lugar neutral...

**Crystal-dono**- hola amiga!! Pues q bueno q te guste. Ya ves q ahora no me tarde tanto en actualizar, nos vemos!

**Shinta girl**- Hola!! Me alegro de q nueva gente lea mi fic. Como ves actualice rápido. A mi tb me gusta mucho esta peli (obvio, jeje) y como cuando yo mire como había... pues aquí esta este, ejej

Un saludo a todos!! Espero q me digan q les pareció este nuevo giro de la historia!!

Reviews o mails/msn please!!

kayla


	9. En la ciudad Imperial

Mulán miraba a su alrededor impresionada por la opulencia del palacio imperial. La anterior vez q había estado allí no estaba engalanado de ese modo... ni mucho menos tenía ella la cabeza para fijarse en esos detalles.

Pero está vez era distinto, estaba paseando por sus estancias como invitada, del brazo de su futuro esposo. La verdad es q se sentía un poco cohibida, además de q no estaba del todo a gusto vistiendo kimonos tan elegantes como el q llevaba en esta ocasión, además del maquillaje.

Shang en cambio parecía sentirse muy a gusto. Después de todo se había criado en un ambiente muy similar. Por el cargo de su padre había estado en el palacio imperial en multitud de ocasiones, además la casa en la q se crió no se diferenciaba mucho en opulencia de este, aunque si en tamaño.

En unos minutos tendría lugar la ceremonia q comprometería al hijo del emperador, con una chiquilla de apenas 16 años. Todo estaba listo ya para la ceremonia y el baile posterior, q se realizaría al día siguiente.

Ella y Shang se dirigieron al gran salón donde iba a tener lugar la ceremonia. En uno de los extremos, sobre una especie de palco se encontraban 2 mujeres, a ambos flancos un gran trozo de tela blanco (como 3 metros de largox50cm de ancho).

Al entrar en el salón Mulán quedó impresionada por el silencio reinante, todas las miradas estaban fijas en una mujer q atravesaba la sala, vestida con un kimono ritual todo de color verde, con un gran cuenco con pétalos de diversas flores en las manos.

Detrás de ella caminaba una chiquilla. Se notaba el nerviosismo en su rostro. Tenía 16 años, largo cabello negro, muy buen cuerpo. Era realmente una de las mujeres más hermosas de toda China, y además su padre era un importante miembro del consejo del emperador.

La chiquilla atravesó toda la sala y subió al palco, colocándose al fondo de este. Miraba a la mujer q portaba el cuenco, su madre, impaciente. Esta con una mirada le indicó q se calmará, la ceremonia no podía comenzar mientras no estuviese presente el emperador

En ese instante, con gran ruido de gons y trompetas hizo su aparición el emperador, seguido por su hijo y su sequito.

Tanto el emperador como su hijo se adelantaron a unos asientos previamente reservados para ellos. El hijo del emperador, un hombre de unos 25 años, vestía una hermosa túnica con ricos bordados. Era un hombre no demasiado agraciado de cara, pero físicamente muy atractivo. Se notaba q era un gran guerrero, tanto por su constitución física como por las cicatrices, ahora ocultas por sus vestiduras, q surcaban su cuerpo. En su rostro podía leerse la tristeza y a la vez la esperanza. Se había tenido q comprometer de nuevo xq su anterior esposa había muerto sin darle hijos, pero a la vez se sentía esperanzado, pues su nueva esposa era una mujer realmente bella y amable.

En cuanto todos estuvieron en sus lugares dio comienzo la ceremonia.

Las dos mujeres levantaron el gran trozo de tela blanco a la altura de sus cabezas aproximadamente, dejándolo tenso.

La joven prometida fue acercándose hasta pasar por debajo de él, momento en q su madre esparció los pétalos sobre ella (símbolo de la fertilidad). Con los pétalos de flores aún cayendo a su alrededor fue al encuentro de su esposo. Este la esperaba con una sonrisa.

Mulán miraba emocionada la escena, la ceremonia de compromiso era algo muy importante para las mujeres chinas, sobretodo para las de la alta sociedad. Shang tenía tomada la cintura de su joven prometida, apretándola contra él.

- Te hubiera gustado tener una ceremonia de compromiso??- preguntó de súbito Li. Mulán se giró hacia él sorprendida por la pregunta. Lo miro durante unos instantes y luego sonri

- Prefiero la ceremonia de la boda. Esto es muy bonito... pero prefiero la idea de saber q pasaré el resto de mi vida contigo- Mulán lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Shang la miraba con ternura. Por un momento se inclinó dispuesto a probar los labios de la joven, pero recordando donde se encontraba se enderezó recuperando la compostura.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar un fuerte ruido de tambores de fondo. El emperador situó frente a su trono, mientras su hijo y su prometida se sentaban en los dos situados a los flancos de este, sólo q un peldaño más abajo.

Los soldados fueron apartando gentilmente a los invitados, consiguiendo formar un pasillos frente a los tronos.

Empezaba la ceremonia de nombramiento de los oficiales.

Mulán miró el rostro de Shang, permanecía impasible. Siempre tan serio. Siempre tan frío. No se le notaba ni un ápice de nerviosismo en su fisonomía.

Shang por su parte se encontraba respirando profundamente, intentando mantener la calma. Esta nueva responsabilidad era un cambio muy importante en su vida... y en la de Mulán.

- Li Shang- se oyó de fondo. Ya había comenzado los llamamientos y él, como cargo más importante de los nombrados ese día, era el primero.

Soltándose de Mulán se dirigió hacía donde estaba el emperador.

Shang se inclinó ante el emperador. Este se acercó a él y depositó un casco sobre su cabeza, símbolo de su nombramiento.

- General Li- el emperador inclinó levemente la cabeza. Shang volvió a inclinarse a modo de despedida y se dirigió a donde lo esperaba Mulán.

Esta se encontraba son los ojos anegados por las lágrimas.

- Q te pasa??- preguntó Shang preocupado

- Sólo es la emoción- contestó ella con una sonrisa, Shang la miró feliz, y tomándola suavemente de la mano salieron del salón, aun lugar en q pudieran estar más en privado.

Mulán sintió como una mirada se clavaba en ella mientras salían, se dio la vuelta preocupada, pero no fue quien de divisar a nadie conocido. Meneó levamente la cabeza, vaya imaginación pensar q iba a conocer a alguien entre toda esa importante gente.

"Ridículo! Aquí no hay nadie q me conozca" pensó Mulán volviendose hacia delante. Uno de los hombres de la sala volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia la joven, a la vez q sonreía con malicia

Se dirigieron a su habitación, situada en el piso superior. Aún desde allí se escuchaba la música y los nombres de los oficiales.

Mulán se dirigió hacía el balcón de la habitación, inclinandose en él. Shang se quitó la armadura, la espada, el casco... y todo lo q formaba parte de su uniforme de gala, quedando sólo con el pantalón y las botas.

Se acercó a su prometida y la abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, aspirando el olor a flor de cerezo q despedía su pelo.

Mulán se giró quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros de de su joven prometido. Este sólo sonrió y se apuró a salvar la distancia q los separaba y besandola con pasión, sintiendo el calor de la piel de la joven en la suya

Mulán se separó algo azorada.

- Q pasa??- preguntó el chico sorprendido por la actitud de su novia

- Nada...- contestó Mulán desviando a mirada del torso perfecto del chico

- Seguro??- preguntó él algo preocupado. Lo q menos deseaba era q Mulán se sintiese incomoda con él

- De verdad- respondió la chica alzando el rostro y depositando un suave beso en la comisura de los labios del general- sólo estoy cansada- argumentó ella con una sonrisa

- Está bien, me retiro a mi cuarto entonces- contestó él alejandose de la joven

Shang se dirigió a una puerta contigua (pues ambos cuartos estaban pegados). Entró y cerró la puerta con suavidad, quedando apoyado sobre ella.

Dio un ligero suspiro al pensar en Mulán, no podía esperar ya el día en q fuese al fin suya, tenerla al lado y no poder tenerla realmente lo estaba matando. Deseaba q llegara ya el momento en q fuera suya, totalmente suya. Su esposa, su mujer.

Con ese pensamiento se tiro sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, quedando finalmente dormido.

---------------0000000000000000--------------------00000000000000000--------------------

Bueno, aquí está mi nuevo capi. Sé q en este no me centré tanto en la relación M&S ni comenzaron los líos (q los habrá, jeje) pero era más q nada xq quería presentar al hijo del emperador y a su prometida, q tendrán q ver (sólo un poquito -). Q x cierto, al hijo del emp. lo hice un poco "ideal", normalmente ni eran tan buenos guerreros ni siquiera luchaban, en eso me inspiré más en las civilizaciones occidentales, pero bueno, ejje

Bueno, lo de la ceremonia de compromiso... es real. No lo use con Mulán xq es algo q se suele hacer con las niñas más pequeñas, pero siendo el compromiso del hijo del emperador no podía faltar.

El capi siguiente es el baile... y apareceran "viejos conocidos" jeje, además de los amigos (q en este no los puse ya xq sino me quedaba demasiado largo). Como este capi era más o menos para explicar algunos detalles más q acción en si, trataré de actualizar el próximo esta misma semana (q milagro sería, no?? Jeje)

Bueno, muchas gracias x los reviews a:

**YaShi-mgj**- Hola, q bueno q te gustará la idea, no estaba muy segura de q fuera a quedar bien, ejej. El baile ya es el siguiente, en el q además habrá más escenas M&S y estará más entretenido, ejje

**Nanase**- Hola!! Gracias!! Y claro q escribo anime (en realidad este es mi unico fic q no lo es). Si quieres ver mis demás fic sólo tienes q dar clic en mi nick... y ya en mi perfil los pone todos. Si te gusta alguna de las series de las q escribí me encantaría q me dieras tu opinión :D (tú tienes algún fic??)

**Shinta Girl**- Holas!! Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar, no?? Jeje. Si escribes nuevos fic me avisas!! Nos escribimos!

**Kaiser the dragon**- Thank´s ï 


End file.
